


You make rainy days sunny

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: A day off. Rain and puddles. A Notebook reference. Just two boys who are in love.





	You make rainy days sunny

It was a regular Saturday morning, neither Simon nor Jace had any responsibilities. Simon was currently done with his homework and Jace had the day off from the Institute, per Alec’s request that he relax. Not that Jace minded, he enjoyed spending time with his boyfriend, especially if he got to watch him sleep as the rays of sun shined through their window onto his cheeks. Except it had been rainy all day. 

When Simon had finally gotten up, he made his way into the kitchen where Jace had started breakfast. After lazily kissing Jace on the cheek, he muttered something about embracing pyjama day and binge-watching the Crown on Netflix. The shadowhunter had rolled his eyes, but decided that sprawling out on the couch, his boyfriend in his arms, the two of them wrapped up in a soft blanket was a good way to spend the day. 

It was around two in the afternoon when it had finally stopped raining, the sun slowly peeking through the clouds. Simon had just gotten up to grab some more snacks and when he came back he seemed to be trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his excitement. Jace quirked his eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

Simon placed the popcorn on the coffee table in front of them and sat ramrod straight on the couch, near Jace. He took a deep breathe before turning to face his boyfriend.

“How much do you love me?” He asked, curiously tilting his head slightly. It didn’t seem like a typical nervous thing that Simon sometimes did, when he thought Jace would leave him for someone else. No, this seemed more...mischievous.

“I love you enough to see where this line of inquiry is going. So, what are you fishing for Lewis?” He asked, amusement seeping into his voice. If there was one thing Jace had learned since he started dating the Daylighter it was that occasionally he had some weird ass ideas. That said, the grin that slowly was stretching on his boyfriend’s face was proof that something devious was going on in his head. 

He didn’t really get a chance to ask what exactly was on his boyfriend’s mind, when suddenly Simon was grabbing his hand and dragging him off the couch, out of the apartment, and down the stairs. Jace reluctantly followed him out of the apartment and onto the street. 

“Simon, why are we outside? In our pyjamas? With no shoes?” Simon laughed and dragged Jace’s body close, until the were almost chest to chest. 

“I wanted to go play in the puddles. My parents used to do it all the time when me and Bec’s were young. They would run outside in their pjs and jump in the puddles, laughing and singing off key 80’s songs. I just, thought maybe we could continue a tradition?” He whispered that last part, his voice having grown softer as his story went on. Jace brought his hand up to gently tilt the vampire’s chin up to look at him. 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Simon smiled softly, before tugging Jace towards a rather large puddle that had gathered near the sidewalk. 

The two of them proceeded to pass about an hour, jumping in puddles, trying to get the other soaked. Jace had never laughed so much in his life and he could help but feel so light whenever he was with Simon. 

Simon who had the craziest ideas, who smile was so wide and bright that Jace was sure he could light up the whole world with it. Simon who kept singing the Havana song they kept hearing on the radio. Simon who looked so offended when Jace jumped so hard and splashed rain water all over the front of his shirt.

They played until it started pouring again and Simon tilted his head back, his tongue sticking out, trying to catch raindrops in his mouth. He looked absolutely ridiculous with his hair matted to his head, his Star Wars pjs drenched to the point they stuck to him, in the middle of a puddle with Hanukkah socks. But, despite all that ridiculousness, he was one of the most beautiful things Jace had ever laid eyes on. 

Jace reached for Simon’s face with both hands, gently placing them on either cheek and slowly moving his face towards his own. The brown eyed boy raised an eyebrow in question, but Jace simply winked before placing his lips on his. He felt more than heard his boyfriend hum into the kiss before he opened his mouth, letting Jace in. Kissing Simon always felt like kissing sunlight, and he couldn’t help but feel it spread throughout his limbs, making his cold, wet body heat up. 

When they broke apart, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the vampire’s, their breathes mingling in the small space between them. For the first time in a while, Jace felt at peace. If he could he would take this moment and wrap it up, keep it in his heart forever. He opened his eyes when he heard Simon chuckle, softly.

“What?” He asked, amusement lacing his voice.

“I never thought I’d ever experience getting kissed in the rain. Now I can say I’ve pulled of a romcom stereotype.” He explained, laughing along with his words. Jace groaned and pulled his head back, glaring at his boyfriend with no actual heat.

“Really, a Notebook reference? I’m being romantic and you bring up the movie where in the end they die?” He asked, exasperated. Simon only laughed, before tugging him towards the apartment entrance.

“You have no idea how proud I am to hear you say a reference correctly. All my pop culture lessons have no gone on in vain. We should totally go inside, get warm, and maybe rewatch it, yes?” He suggested, though Jace knew they’d end up watching it anyway. Simon Lewis was a closet sap. Not that Jace was any better.

“Yeah, let’s get inside before you turn to ice, you popsicle.” He teased, and quickly moved out of the way when Simon moved to swat his arm. He laughed as he raced up the stairs, his boyfriend running behind him at a mundane speed. 

Once inside they quickly got out of their pjs and took a warm shower together, which consisted mostly of Simon getting Jace’s hair so soapy that he could make the fringe stand tall. When they finished, they simply put on more pjs and settled back onto their couch, before playing the Notebook. 

The credits role and Jace looks down at the mess of brown hair and sunny smiles lying peacefully asleep in his arms. He thanks whoever is listening for this moment and hopes that nothing ever takes this away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jimon Secret SnowFlake gift to tumblr user: fandom-madnessess! I hope you like it and have a very, very Happy Holiday!!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Kat


End file.
